1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro-optic devices, methods to manufacture the same, and electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-optic devices having luminescent layers include an organic EL display device having organic electro luminescence (hereinafter “organic EL”) elements. In a typical organic EL element, a functional organic layer including an organic EL layer (luminescent layer) lies between a pair of opposing electrodes.
An organic EL display device for color images includes a plurality types of organic EL layers, each having a luminescence spectrum band corresponding to red (R), green (G), or blue (B). The organic EL layers for these colors are arranged in a predetermined manner on a substrate.
In order to enhance the luminescence characteristics of the organic EL display device, such as luminance and luminous efficacy, an electron injection layer is provided to accelerate electron injection from a cathode to the organic EL layers. The electron injection layer is generally formed by vapor depositing of, for example, a metal fluoride. (See, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-191490, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-74586, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-113976.